


Interesting

by Nyssa23



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa23/pseuds/Nyssa23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is only skin deep, but ugly goes to the bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



There was something about Greg House that repelled people. No, not the infarction, not the limp: years before that. The infarction had just manifested what people already felt--the word made flesh, he thought grimly.

He knew that was what fascinated him about Cameron: the idea that beneath her beauty was some unspeakable ugliness to match--or perhaps even surpass--his own. But he didn't want to know what it was, not really. It was much more interesting that way, and Greg House had no use for people once they ceased to interest him.

After all, good-looking immunologists didn't just grow on trees.


End file.
